


In battle, side by side

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense





	In battle, side by side

Helena aún se está acostumbrando a luchar por justicia, no por venganza, pero tiene que admitir que sienta fenomenal. Esa noche salen en busca de un alto ejecutivo de Starling City que ha estado ensuciando los ríos con vertidos tóxicos y se niega a indemnizar a todas las familias a las que ha dañado a lo largo de los años.   
Van en la moto, los dos ya vestidos, y han estudiado cómo entrar y salir de las oficinas sin ser vistos. Se cruzan con uno de los guardias cerca del despacho principal, donde Ferguson pasa las noches, amañando certificados y haciendo negocios. Oliver le lanza una flecha, desarmándole antes de que le pueda quitar el seguro al arma, y Helena lucha con él, dejándolo fuera de combate con una patada.   
Se miran, sonriendo, y Oliver da una patada a la puerta, apuntando con el arco a Ferguson.   
\- ¿Qué demonios...  
No le ven pulsarla pero ni dos segundos después suena una alarma, y Helena oye maldecir a Oliver.   
\- Craig Ferguson, has fallado a la ciudad.   
Se contiene para no poner los ojos en blanco, a Oliver le gusta demasiado crear esa imagen de héroe, pero ya no tienen tiempo de seguir con el teatro, porque empiezan a dispararles desde la entrada. Oliver salta y se refugia detrás de uno de los sillones, Helena se esconde tras la puerta, y consigue sorprender al primero con un codazo. El segundo se le lanza encima, forcejeando para intentar quitarle la ballesta, que se dispara.   
\- ¡Ah! ¡Detenedles, inútiles!  
Ferguson se coge el brazo, del que le sobresale el proyectil perdido de Helena, pero tiene el buen sentido común de agacharse bajo su escritorio. Oliver sale de su escondite, lanzando flechas con precisión milimétrica.   
Finalmente tienen a todos los guardias - acaban siendo ocho en total - fuera de combate, y Ferguson intenta desaparecer, en posición fetal, lloriqueando como un bebé cuando ambos le apuntan con sus armas.   
\- Tienes veinticuatro horas para pagar lo que debes y firmar ese acuerdo medioambiental, o no seremos tan generosos.   
Helena le arranca la flecha, sonriendo cuando Ferguson vuelve a gritar de dolor, desmayándose, y ambos salen de allí corriendo, ilesos exceptuando un par de moratones.   
Cuando llegan al callejón donde han ocultado la moto, Oliver la empuja contra la pared, tapándola con su cuerpo.   
\- ¿Qué haces?  
Suerte que lo susurra, porque acto seguido oye las sirenas de la policía acercándose, alguien debe haber oído los disparos. Pero en vez de pensar que deberían irse de allí lo antes posible, Helena sólo puede pensar en una cosa. En que no sólo la justicia sabe muy bien.   
Porque hay algo que se aprieta contra su muslo, y Oliver lleva el arco y las flechas a la espalda. Justo cuando ella le quita la capucha, cogiéndole por la nuca, Oliver se agacha a besarla, con fuerza, moviendo su cuerpo para frotar su erección contra el pubis de Helena, que gime, abriendo la boca, devolviéndole el beso.   
A menudo acaban sus incursiones así. Llenos aún de la adrenalina de la batalla, besándose, mordiéndose y arañándose con fuerza, a veces sin ni siquiera desnudarse, sólo frotándose cuerpo a cuerpo, como dos animales. Otras, como ahora, Helena oye el sonido de la cremallera de la bragueta de Oliver, que la levanta por el culo, Helena rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas. Pronto ella también tiene los pantalones abiertos, y grita cuando Oliver la penetra, con embestidas profundas, rápidas, que rozan su clítoris y la dejan temblando y al borde del orgasmo.   
Justo cuando los jadeos de Oliver se aceleran, antes de que se corra, lleva una de sus manos hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, y Helena le besa cuando Oliver la acaricia con los dedos, ahogando los gritos entre beso y beso, corriéndose juntos, igual de rápido e intenso que ha sido todo.   
Apenas tienen tiempo de volver a ponerse presentables, sonriéndose, cuando una linterna les ilumina.   
\- Vosotros dos, tortolitos, dejad de...  
Cuando el policía echa un vistazo a lo que llevan puesto sólo tiene tiempo de llevarse la radio a la cara antes de que le pase una moto a toda velocidad con los dos vigilantes más buscados de la ciudad montados en ella.   
El pobre hombre se pasa una semana controlando semáforos cuando el detective Vance se entera que los tuvo a unos pocos metros y tan sólo se le ocurrió amonestarlos por actos indecentes en un lugar público.   
Oliver y Helena se pasan esa semana riendo cada vez que recuerdan la expresión de pasmo del policía.


End file.
